


Something's Coming

by theholidayclub



Series: daddy!Javid [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholidayclub/pseuds/theholidayclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's most important canvas yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Coming

“I think there’s more paint on you than on the walls.”

Jack turned around at the sound of Davey’s voice, grinning at him. He’s surprised the attention is on him rather than the room he’s standing in, the room they’ve been stressing over for two months now, but he can’t really say he’s complaining. “I got enthusiastic, sue me.” He wiped pointedly at his face, spreading a streak of yellow paint higher on his cheekbone. “Better?”

Davey just snorted and rolled his eyes, taking Jack’s hand and tugging him out of the tarp-decked room and into the kitchen. He ran a wash cloth under the warm water from the sink and started trying to clean the paint off of Jack’s face.

“You can leave it, Dave, I’m nearly done, I was gonna shower in a bit anyway.”

“Indulge me, Jack; you look like you’re auditioning to be a circus clown.”

Jack raised a currently orange eyebrow and smirked. “Maybe that’s my ultimate plan, Davey. Ever think of that?”

Davey rolled his eyes again. “Did you eat some of the paint or something?”

“Hey now, that’s the safest paint known to man in there. She could lick the walls and be perfectly fine,” Jack defended, a goofy grin spreading across his face. “Wow, okay, that was awesome. Ask me something else about her room – oh!”

Jack was cut off by Davey pressing a firm kiss to his lips. “You’re officially not allowed me call me a nerd ever again.”

“You’ve read more books in the last eight months than you did the entire time you were going for your Masters. I’m pretty sure the title is yours, Dave.”

Davey laughed, hitting Jack on the shoulder with the wash cloth before tossing it in the sink. “Yeah, fine, whatever. Excuse me for wanting to be informed. Come on, you said you were almost done, I wanna see how it all looks.”

Sighing dramatically, Jack gestured for David to head back towards the nearly empty room, following behind him. “It’s nothing crazy special, obviously, you think I’m way more talented than I actually am, but still, I’m pretty proud of it.”

Two of the four walls were painted to look like the New York skyline. A deep blue sky with lights on in all the different buildings, like the sun had just set on the big city. The other two walls were Santa Fe, the sun just coming up over the desert. In the corner of the room were the boxes, the crib and the dresser and the changing table, still waiting to be unpacked and setup. Davey wasn’t looking forward to that particular activity (Jack has a thing about following directions) but he knew it’d have to be soon. They were running out of prep time.

“It looks amazing,” Davey said, smiling widely. “It looks perfect, Jack.”

“You think she’ll like it, then?”

Davey resisted the urge to laugh when he saw the self-conscience look on Jack’s face. “I think it’s going to take her a few years before she’s old enough to really appreciate it,” he pointed out softly. “But yeah, I’m sure she’ll love it.”

Jack wrapped his arms around Davey’s waist, resting his chin on his partner’s shoulder. “Just a few more weeks. You ready, Papa?”

Davey did laugh then, the sound light and a little watery. “Yeah, I guess I am.”


End file.
